1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle accessories and more particularly pertains to a new Motorcycle Running Hoard Skirt for offering an accessory that adds to the appearance of a motorcycle while deflecting dirt, mud, water, and so forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorcycle accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, motorcycle accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Motorcycle Running Board Skirt. The inventive device includes a cover, a frame, a cover attachment means, and a skirt attachment means.
In these respects, the Motorcycle Running Board Skirt according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of offering an accessory that adds to the appearance of a motorcycle while deflecting dirt, mud, water, and so forth.